Incondicionalmente
by Sasha545
Summary: Mikoto ha estado al lado del hombre que ama incondicionalmente, a pesar de los errores que pueda haber cometido. Esa es la diferencia entre amar y estar sólo enamorada. Drabble. MikotoxFugaku, leve SasuSaku.


**INCONDICIONALMENTE**  
_Drabble para Bella Scullw._  
๑

๑

๑

—¿Te han dicho que espiar por la ventana es de mala educación verdad?  
—No cuando se trata de mis hijos.

Mikoto ni si quiera se dio vuelta. No tenía que hacerlo, podía imaginarse a la perfección el rostro con que la estaría mirando; cejas arrugadas, un leve puchero de molestia y los brazos cruzados. En cambio, se mantuvo escondida atrás de la gaza traslucida que cubría la ventana, con el sharingan activo para leer los labios de las dos personas que estaban sentadas en el corredor.

Había estado espiando a Sasuke hacía más de cinco minutos mientras él le mostraba su jardín a su compañera de equipo. La chica Haruno era una adorable jovencita de cabellera larga y rosa, grandes ojos jade, una sonrisa coqueta y un sonrojado muy particular que frente a un ojo observador no pasaba desapercibido. Lo venía notando desde que eran niños, cada vez que la chica estaba cerca de su Sasuke de una forma u otra terminaba aferrada a su brazo.

Sasuke lo odiaba. Detestaba que lo persiguiera, que le dijera con su pequeña voz aguda '_Sasuuuke-kuuuun_' y sobre todo que lo tocara. Para la sorpresa de Mikoto, desde que eran compañeros Sasuke parecía tolerarlo, aunque no le agradase del todo. Con los años parecía seguir irritado e indiferente por su presencia a simple vista, pero siendo su madre sabía que de vez en cuando una sonrisa en dirección a la pelirrosa significa mucho más que palabras de admiración o amor.

Aún se veía un tanto incómodo con su cercanía pero tenía la sutileza de no gritarle o empujarla para que se alejara de él. Todos esos años y Sakura Haruno no se rendía ante la idea de conquistarlo. Eso decía mucho del tipo de mujer que era y sólo por ello Mikoto la respetaba. Quizás no era la más fuerte, ni la más talentosa, pero tenía algo que era inquebrantable y eso era su amor por Sasuke.

—La mira como tú me mirabas cuando éramos niños —dijo Mikoto con ternura.  
—¿Cómo si fuera un fastidio? —le preguntó Fugaku con media sonrisa en su rostro.

La mujer se dio vuelta con las manos sobre su cadera, frunciendo el ceño. A veces su esposo podía ser bastante irritante.

—No. Como si lo pudiese amar _incondicionalmente_, independiente de las decisiones que realice en su vida, por muy malas o dolorosas que sean.  
—¿Y tú me mirabas así cuando éramos niños? Entonces ilumíname Mikoto, ¿qué mala decisión he tomado que tú hayas tenido que soportar "_incondicionalmente_"?  
—No pensarás que fue fácil apoyarte en todo ese asunto de tu revolución contra Konoha —dijo ella dándose la vuelta, abriendo la llave del agua para terminar de lavar la loza—. Pudimos perderlo todo; nuestro hogar, nuestros hijos, nuestra familia, nuestras vidas… pero te apoyé en cada decisión que tomaste. Eso es amar a alguien _incondicionalmente_.  
—Pero no lo perdimos —Fugaku suspiró un tanto agotado con el recuerdo de aquellos días—. Además, pasaron años para que finalmente me rindiera ante tus súplicas de que saliéramos juntos en una cita—le dijo cerrando los ojos con orgullo—, y sólo lo hice para que dejaras de molestarme.  
—Y aquí estamos hoy, juntos.  
—Aquí estamos hoy porque eres terriblemente testaruda. Nunca dejaste de insistir en…  
—Llámalo como quieras —dijo Mikoto sonriéndole—, eso no cambia que esa niña tiene la misma mirada en los ojos que tenía cuando era pequeña, no se rendirá, por mucho que Sasuke la intente alejar. Tal como yo no me rendí contigo.

Se dio la vuelta, metió las manos al agua y comenzó a fregar los trastes. Tal vez para cualquier persona su vida era triste, aburrida y cotidiana. Había pasado de ser una de las mejores jounins de Konoha a ser sólo la esposa del líder del Clan Uchiha, la madre de dos chicos, alguien que había cambiado su chaqueta verde estilo shinobi por un delantal blanco de ama de casa.

—Me alegra que no lo hicieras, Mikoto —Susurró Fugaku con suavidad, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la cocina.

_No recuerdo que estaba haciendo la primera vez que te vi. Sólo recuerdo con claridad haber sonreído mientras una extraña sensación recorría mi nuca como un escalofrío.  
Recuerdo esa excitante emoción de haber descubierto algo nuevo, algo que encajaba perfectamente para mí, algo que me hacía tener la seguridad de que no estaba sola en ese enorme lugar lleno de extraños._

_Me alegra saber que estaba en lo correcto._

_Vivimos juntos, morimos juntos._  
**_Incondicionalmente._**


End file.
